


What if

by urbanmagician



Category: Marvel (House of M), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Он вырастил еще одного полноценного мага — нет, ведьму. Такую, которая еще изменит мир.





	

Ванда Максимофф была, пожалуй, самым сложным из учеников Стивена Стренджа.  
Не потому, что она как-то плохо себя вела — девушка была милой, доброжелательной, добросовестной — а потому, что она всегда была особенной, что бы она не делала,.

Когда-то Стрендж думал, что он не такой как все. Что он всех умнее, всех талантливей, слишком хорош для всех этих окружающих идиотов, и никто не способен его понять. До такой степени, что он решительно не замечал все те гораздо чаще встречающиеся пункты, в которых он был ровно таким же человеком, как и все остальные, а когда замечал, отмахивался от них.

В Ванде он видел обратное. Но я же просто девушка, говорили её испуганные глаза, я хочу самых обычных вещей, что же со мной происходит? Почему все шарахаются? За что мне это?  
Один из самых сильных магов на планете, женщина, границ способностей которой не мог до конца понять даже Верховный волшебник, считала, что она совершенно обычная. Он бы смеялся над этой иронией, но смеяться над чужим горем было не с руки.

Он не мог просто обучать её тому, что знал, так же, как он обучал остальных. Её способности работали иначе, и частенько им приходилось исследовать их вместе.  
Долгие часы они проводили вместе, экспериментируя, читая, обсуждая, экспериментируя снова. Стрендж всегда любил смотреть на прогресс своих учеников, а с Вандой вложение было большим, но и результаты тоже. 

Они оба открывали для себя мир древней женской магии, подобную которой он не ожидал когда-либо увидеть воочию — в Камартадже давно не было разделения по полам, но корни наследственной магии Ванды шли так глубоко, что в какой-то момент Стивен не смог последовать. Ему оставалось только исследовать вторую развилку, ту, на которую он имел право, и смотреть на то, как Ванда двигается по своей. И она уже делала это самостоятельно. 

 

Когда Ванда пришла в его постель как-то раз ночью, он почувствовал вино в её дыхании. Видимо, для храбрости.  
— Научите меня, — попросила она, — и этому?  
Оне была бы очень убедительна, даже если бы не шептала с горящими глазами:  
— О какой женской магии может идти речь, если я не до конца испробовала, что значит быть женщиной?  
И он знал, что не должен на это соглашаться, так же хорошо, как знал, что согласится всё равно. Что прямо сейчас он поддаётся соблазну, с готовностью принимая на себя всю ответственность за цену этой ошибки. Главное сохранять честность с самим собой, и не придумывать этому потом убедительную рационализацию.

У него давно никого не было, и даже если бы он не испытывал к ней особых чувств, не поддаться такому предложению от красивой девушки было бы крайне сложно. И даже не такому предложению. Он был бы рад и просто чувствовать тепло другого человека рядом с собой той осенью. Делить с ней плед у камина за горячим чаем и знакомиться с западной музыкой последних лет, например. Но с ней приходилось подходить к этому с другой стороны — сначала секс, а только потом ухаживание. 

— Тебе не обязателен мужчина для того, чтобы познать свою сексуальность, — сказал он всё равно.  
— С собой я уже всё пробовала, — ответила Ванда уверенно, несмотря на горящие щёки. — Теперь хочу с мужчиной.

Учиться всё ещё приходилось им обоим, и в постели в том числе. Когда-то он гордился своими ловкими пальцами, а теперь это приходилось компенсировать. Но когда он клал изувеченную руку на её гладкую кожу, а она выгибалась навстречу, его переполняли эмоции, которые он не смог бы облечь в слова ни на одном из известных ему языков. Он мог бы просто назвать свои чувства любовью, но отказывался это делать. Магия научила его серьёзно относиться к выбору слов, а это было заклятием, которое он накладывать не хотел. 

Постепенно она обретала уверенность и комфорт в своей индивидуальности и уникальных способностях. Постепенно оставалось всё меньше того, чему он мог её научить. Постепенно он понимал, что та самая развилка нагоняет их и в жизни, и скоро наступит время отпустить её в вольное плаванье. Он вырастил еще одного полноценного мага — нет, ведьму. Такую, которая еще изменит мир. И ему очень не хотелось её отпускать, но он молчал и поддерживал, зная, что это её жизнь и её история, которая только начинается. Не его. Он так никогда и не наложил это заклятие, но тем не менее — если любишь, отпусти. 

Что если где-то, в другой жизни, в вариантах событий, в которые он старался без нужды не заглядывать — ну может только разок, краем глаза, в момент слабости, смятения и одиночества — они могли бы быть вместе не только как учитель и ученица? Что если у них были бы дети, плод их союза, наследники их способностей?  
Но он понимал, что подобные мысли непродуктивны. Они уже жили в этом мире, где у него и так было много дел, да и у Ванды тоже. Она с головой ушла в работу на Мстителей, применяя свои способности во благо мира. Там же, он слышал, она встретила и полюбила Вижна — мужчину, который смог стать ей партнёром, а не учителем. Это укрепило его веру в то, что не навязываясь, он поступил правильно. Пусть то, что могло бы быть, остаётся там, где оно возможно.

Но затем что-то пошло не так. 

Она сошла с ума, говорили они. Её начали преследовать видения, что она беременна, от андроида, чёрт возьми! И она становилась беременна. И рожала этих детей снова и снова, но никак не могла разрешиться от бремени. Потому что всего этого нет, и быть не может.  
Она стала опасна, говорили они, агрессивна, неуправляема. Она убила Вижна и Хоукая! Её надо остановить, и раньше, чем кто-то узнает, что женщина способная, способная изменять реальность, в таком состоянии. Если вы не сможете ей помочь, для неё останется только один выход — смерть.

Он, конечно же, сразу отозвался. Он знал, сколько Ванда работала над собой, как важно ей было заслужить доверие — и любовь, быть частью группы. Она бы не обернулась против этой группы просто так. Не так, как эта группа моментально обернулась против неё, вспомнив, как её боится. 

Он держал её за руку и видел, как она вспоминает: это уже было.  
Он держал её за руку и подбадривал, говорил:  
— Дыши, толкай, — и: — да, вот так, ещё!  
И она кричала:  
— Где мои дети?  
И она кричала, и он принимал у неё роды.  
Магнето и Ксавье стояли рядом, мрачно наблюдая за ними.  
Магнето и Ксавье стояли рядом, поздравляя её, усталую и счастливую, с двумя младенцами на руках.

Он провел рукой по лицу, отгоняя наваждение.  
— Ты не беременна, Ванда. Держи себя в руках, — глухо говорил он, с трудом останавливая невероятную мощь поднявшейся волны её способностей. На этот раз.

Ванду раздирало противоречие, и он знал, почему: где-то, в другой жизни, в вариантах событий, они действительно были вместе. У них были близнецы, два невероятных, одарённых мальчика. В отличие от Стренджа, Ванда, должно быть, исследовала все варианты основательно. Ведь ей хотелось своих детей, а ниоткуда они не возьмутся. И в отличие от Стренджа, Ванда могла влиять на реальность даже неосторожной мыслью, а прицельной мыслью — тем более.

 

Это ведь не ваши дети с Вижном, Ванда, думал он, но не говорил. Это еще менее возможные дети: наши с тобой. Но наша банальная реальность не может выдержать столько магии. Она вытолкнула их, сколько бы ты не пыталась вытянуть их сюда. И теперь она выталкивает нас всех. Оставь их, Ванда.  
Пожалуйста, оставь.


End file.
